Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero. Opening/Meeting Yankee Irving (The credits begin at the baseball stadium as the swinger hits the ball out of the stadium as we see the sun and "Tino's Adventures of Everyone's Hero" shows) *'Ash Ketchum: '''I can't believe we are traveling back in time to see the 1932 World Series. *'Tino Tonitini: Yeah, it will be the greatest spring break ever. *'Fred Jones: '''And I can't wait to meet Babe Ruth in person before he dies. *'Shaggy Rogers: 'Yeah, me too Fred. Like who was he? *'Fred Jones: 'He was only the best hitter of baseball back in the day. He and the New York Yankees are one game away from winning the 1932 series. *'Max: 'Well baseball is fun, but sports have statistics. Such as mathematics and science. This is learning. *'SpongeBob: You're telling me. *'Velma Dinkley: '''Without those, there is no sports. *'Daphne Blake: Well, this timeline sure has people wearing old clothes is color clashing. *'May: '''Come on Daphne. It will be fun. *'Sandy Cheeks: 'Hey, look there's a sandlot. *'Kim Possible: Let's check it out. (Later in the sandlot with kids with a bat) *'Boy 1:' Oh, Come on! Why do I always get stuck with the loser? *'Boy 2:' He stinks! *'Boy 3: '''Darn it! *'Boy 4: Too bad. *'Boy 5: '''Hustle, Hustle! *'Boy 6: 'Yankee Irving, again? *'Boy 7: 'We do we always end up with Yankee? *'Yankee Irving: 'Excuse me? (A boy hits a ball and makes to first base) * '''Yankee Irving: '''You show em' Warbuckles! Way to run it out! (A boy hits it and makes it to first while the other is at second) *'Yankee Irving: 'Run, Sully! You can do it! (Then a boy with freckles hits the ball too with the bases loaded) Right, Freckles! Keep the ride going! * * * * * * * * *'Boy: Nice job, whiff. That's it, you're never playing on my team again. *'Boy 8: '''Give it up. (The kids leave Yankee in the sandlot while Tino and Ash were growling after they were making fun of Yankee) * '''Yankee Irving: '''Guess nobody wants you in the game either. (A bicycle bell rings with two boys riding) * '''Boy 11: '''Hey, Irving. You stink. (Laughs) Napoleon Cross' plan/Meet Screwie (Later a newsreel appears) * '''Newsreel Narrator:' The Movietone News: Bringing you the news just days after it's happened. In sporting news, the Yankees continue their splendiferous winning streak. It's Game Three of the World Series. Bottom of the ninth, the Yankees down by three, bases loaded, Babe Ruth steps up to the plate. Will the Sultan of Swat save the day? You betcha! So what's Napoleon Cross, owner of the Chicago Cubs, going to do now? With his best bat, Darlin', in his hands, Babe Ruth is unstoppable. (Later it shows a projection with Napoleon with a Cubs pitcher in dark room) * Napoleon Cross: '''Babe Ruth. Babe Ruth. Babe Ruth and his best bat Darlin. He's everywhere. Every newsreels and newspaper talks about Babe Ruth. Look at all this stuff! Babe Ruth sippy cups. Babe Ruth silver dollars. Babe Ruth underpants, obviouslyrics for the larger childs. What's he got that I haven't got?! He's got a World Series trophy! And I want one! (Crying) It's that too much to ask? * '''Lefty Maginnis: '''No. Not at all. Why don't you put me back in there, Mr. Cross. I'll help you win that trophy. I'm working on a new pitch. I call it, are you ready? The Booger Ball. (He snorts) * '''Bowser: Lefty, that is nasty. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: '''And gross. * '''Napoleon Cross: '''Oh, Lefty with your most outrageous cheating. Your no match for Babe Ruth. * '''Lefty Maginnis: Cheating? Me? Babe Ruth's the cheater. I bet he's got some lucky voodoo charm or something, that's cheating. (get choked by a coin) * Napoleon Cross: You're right Lefty. Babe Ruth does have a lucky charm, but what is it, what is it? It's his bat. What do we do? Oh I'll tell you what we do. We take away his bat, let's do the math. * Lefty Maginnis: (choking) Going into the light. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: Babe Ruth without his bat, will be nothing. * Napoleon Cross: Without that bat, he's just big and fat! (He hits Lefty causing the coin to come out of his throat) Put that on a T-shirt. * Shego: 'Good one, and he'll be the worst. * '''Lefty Maginnis: '(breathes) That's great. But how are we going to get Babe's lucky bat? * '''Plankton: Yeah, how do we get? It's in New York at Yankee Stadium. * Napoleon Cross: Not "we." You. * Bowser: You can also bring the rest of my allies with you as well, Maginnis. Mistress 9, and I will be here with Mr. Cross until you arive with the bat. * James: Got it, Bowser. * Lefty Maginnis: But Mr. Cross. * Napoleon Cross: Get me and Bowser that bat. And I think the only way to get it is to steal it. (opens the curtains) Otherwise, (he raises the seat), YOU'RE OUT! (The projector blurs into a sewing machine) (Later we see Yankee's mother sewing as Yankee and the gang enter) * Emily Irving: 'Hi honey. How was your day? * '''Yankee Irving: '''Hey Mom. Is dad home yet? * '''Emily Irving: '''Not yet. He's working late. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Again? * '''Emily Irving: '''Dinner will be ready. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Not hungry (He enters his room while his mother looks upset later he is now crying about what happened) * '''Daphne Blake: '''Poor Yankee. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah, Roor Rankee. *'Boy in mind: 'Why do I always get stuck with the loser? *'Boy 2: 'Yankee Irving, again? (Laughs) *'Emily Irving in mind: 'He's working late. (echoes) *'Boy in mind: 'That's it. You're never playing on my team again (echoes) You're not Babe Ruth. You're not even good. (Echoes) *'Boy 4: 'Why do we always get stuck Yankee? (Feeling upset, Yankee rips every poster while the ball tries rolling away) *'Baseball: Do you think you can get your thumb out of my eye? *'Everyone: '(screaming) (The ball rolls under the bed as Yankee looks and the baseball as they look each other) * Baseball: What? * Yankee Irving: '''Are you talking? * '''Baseball: I am. One smart fella, he felt smart. Two smart fellas, they felt smart. Three smart fellas, they all felt smart. I'm talking. * Shaggy Rogers: '''Dig that, Scoob! A talking baseball! * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah! * '''Fred Jones: '''Imagine that. * Yankee at the Yankee Stadium/Screwie's Dream * '''Lefty Magginis (disguised as security guard): You! What you doing? * Yankee Irving: '''Nothing. We were just helping my dad mop up. * '''Lefty Magginis (disguised as security guard): Scram! (He runs as he looks at the guard who looks at him too) * Lefty Magginis (disguised as security guard): What are you looking at? (Yankee and the others look scared and left and closed the door) Mr. Irving gets fired/The search for the bat begins *'Stanley Irving:' Mr. Robinson. *'Mr. Robinson:' Good morning, Stanley. Mrs. Irving. I'm sorry to bother you so early, but we have a real problem here. *What sort of a problem, sir? *'Mr. Robinson:' This is Officer Bryant. *Hello *'Officer Bryant:' Someone broke into the Yankees' locker room. Babe Ruth's bat is missing. * *'Yankee Irving: '''Wait. There was this security guard! * * *'Mr. Robinson: You took your son into the locker room? *'Stanley Irving: '''It was just for a minute. *'Officer Bryant: 'Do you mind if I look in his room? *'Emily Irving: Excuse me, my son is not a thief. (He enters the room) *'Screwie: '''Oh, officer, thank goodness you're here. This kid and his friends are crazy. First, he put me in the underpants drawer, then he pushed me underwater, and then he forced me to meatloaf. Meatloaf! Are you listening?! *'Mr. Robinson: What am I gonna tell the Babe? We need to pack the gear for Chicago today. * * * * * * * *'''Yankee Irving: Yes, there was. Maybe he took the bat. *'Stanley Irving:' That's enough. Son, what happened to the bat?! *'Yankee Irving:' I don't know. *'Stanley Irving:' Go to your room! *'Yankee Irving:' Why won't you believe me? *'Stanley Irving:' Go to your room! (Yankee obeys and heads to his room upset) * Screwie: '''What was all that? What's with the coppers? * '''Yankee Irving: '''Someone stole Babe Ruth's bat. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''What? * '''Ash Ketchum: '''WHAAAT?! * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What?! * '''Littlefoot: '''What? * '''Cera: '''What?! * '''SpongeBob: What?! * Thomas: 'What? * '''Kim Possible: '''What? * '''Pinkie Pie: '''What?! * '''Screwie: '''Good. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Screwie, my dad got fired. * '''Screwie: '''Not good. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Why would someone steal Babe's lucky bat? The Yankees will lose the series for sure. *'Screwie: 'Ooh, kid. You've been watching too many newsreels. The lucky baseball bat was a bunch maloginay. * '''Yankee Irving: '''How would you know? You were only in for one pitch *'Screwy: 'Ooh, that hurt. * '''Yankee Irving: '''That guard had to take the bat. *'Screwie: 'Why would a Yankee security guard stole Babe Ruth's bat? Now if it were Chicago Cubs security guard that I would believe *'Velma Dinkley: 'I'm not so sure about that. *'Ash Ketchum: 'Yeah, no Chicago Cubs player has a lucky bat. *'Littlefoot: 'Maybe Screwy's right. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Wait a minute! (He gets up and takes his box of baseball cards with Screwy falls down off the bed and rolling inside a sock) *'Screwie: 'I can't breathe! I can't breathe! (Inhales) I still can't breathe! (Yankee picks up a Chicago Cubs card of Lefty Magginis) * '''Yankee Irving: '''Hey, I knew I'd seen that face before! * '''Screwy: '''What are you babbling about? *'Thomas: '''Yeah, what is it? * '''Yankee Irving: '''The security guard was Lefty Magginis, pitcher for the Chicago Cubs. * '''Screwy: '''Lefty's the biggest cheater who ever stepped on a mound. * '''Fred Jones: '''I heard about him. My dad told me about him, he was banned from baseball for doing illegal pitches including the booger ball. Want to see the booger ball? * '''Daphne Blake: '''Ew. No. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Lefty stole the bat, so Babe can't hit. The Yankees will lose the series. I got to tell Dad! * '''Screwie: Yeah, and don't forget to mention that you heard it from your friendly neighborhood talking baseball. Kid, this is just a crazy theory and even if it were true, no one's gonna believe you. You don't have any proof. * Yankee Irving: '''Then I'll get some proof. * '''Screwie: How? Most of the Cubs are heading for Chicago. What're you gonna do? Sneak out of the house, go down to Penn Station, and search every single passenger? (Yankee grins) * Yankee Irving: '''Right. * '''Screwie: Oh no. * Yankee Irving: If we go to Penn Station, we may catch him there. * SpongeBob: That's a great idea. * Tino: You're right, SpongeBob, we'll catch him and prove Stanley's innocence and he'll get his job back. * Screwie: I got to learn to keep my mouth shut. (He goes to his closet and gets dressed) * Screwie: 'This can't work. You're just a kid and this is the real world, not some fantasy land - filled with gumdrop fairies and.. * '''Yankee Irving: '''You're coming with me. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''I'm coming with you! * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Me too. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Re Roo. * - * - * - * - * *'SpongeBob SquarePants: I do! *'Sandy Cheeks:' I do! *'Patrick Star:' I do. *'Squidward Tentacles:' I don't. *'Eugene Krabs:' Oh yes, you do! You can't stay here by yourself. You're coming with us to get Babe Ruth's bat or you're fired! *'Squidward Tentacles:' (grumbles) * - * - * - * Yankee Irving: Screwie, we have to do this for my dad. (Yankee gives a puppy dog pout to Screwie) Penn Station/Train Chase (Later at Penn Station) * Ash Ketchum: '''That's a lot of people. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, How are we going to find Lefty? * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * '''Yankee Irving: There! That's gotta be Babe's bat. Meeting Darlin * * * * * Shaggy Rogers: '''Dig that, Scoob! A talking bat. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah! * * * * (Later at Penn Station at night) * '''Emily Irving: '''Oh Stanley, where can he be? * '''Stanley Irving: '''This is all my fault. I was to hard on him. * '''Emily Irving: '''How can we ever find him. * '''Stanley Irving: '''I think it's time to call the police. * '''Delia Ketchum: '''We must find me son. * '''Fred Jones: '''I hope Scooby and Shaggy are still safe. * '''Daphne Blake: '''Scooby-Doo! Where are you? (Later Lefty is walking on the tracks to the station) * * - * * '''Lefty Magginis: '''Hey Mr. Cross. It’s Lefty Magginis and the other villains. * * * Meeting the Hobos/Going to Chicago In Ohio/"Keep Your Eye On the Ball" Meeting Marty Brewster/Escaping Lefty Maginnis * * * * * * * * * * '''Yankee Irving: '''Dad? (He and the gang went to the door and gasp it was Lefty) * '''Lefty Maginnis: Come on son, time to go. * Yankee Irving: He's not my dad. * Ash Ketchum: '''Lefty Maginnis?! * '''Sandy Cheeks: It's Lefty! (Everyone scream) * Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! * '''Pikachu: '''Pika! * '''Marty Brewster: Run Yankee! * Lefty Maginnis: Outta our way! (He pushes Marty as she trips him and falls but he got up and they ran upstairs) * * Lefty Maginnis: '''Okay, kids. You had your fun. Now give us the bat back. * - * - * '''James: We stole this thing fair and square. Darlin comforts Yankee/Meeting Lonnie Brewster * Made it to Chicago/Lefty steals Darlin again (Later the bus arrives in Chicago where there are bright lights) Screwie and Darlin puts faith in Yankee (At Wrigley Field, Lefty waves his finger at Mr. Cross and the villains) * Napoleon Cross: So tragic. The indomitable, the unflappable, the amazing Babe Ruth's last turn at plate and no magic bat to rely on. Will he go down in three pitches, do you think? * Misty: '''You're just a bully! * '''Pikachu: '''Pika! * '''Screwie: Yank, don't listen to him. * Darlin: Yeah. He's just an angry little troll. Hmph! * SpongeBob: Yeah, a greedy troll who become a criminal! * Yankee Irving: '''He doesn't need a magic bat. * '''Napoleon Cross: '''Really? And you tried so hard to return it to him. Let's listin to the radio and see what's happening. * '''Radio Announcer: '''And it looks like the Cubs have the championship in the bag. The Yankees trail the Cubs six to nothing with no man on. * '''Yankee Irving: '''Come on, Babe. Come on. * '''Radio Announcer: '''Swing and a miss, strike three. That's gonna Babe back to the bench. * '''Darlin: '''Oh my, Babe. * '''Radio Announcer: '''Which more like a funeral parlor. The Yankees look beat. And with two outs to go they probably are. * '''Napoleon Cross: '''Well, I believe that's gonna do it for your Yankees, Yankee. (laughs) Oh, I suppose this bat is not much of a threat now. * '''Darlin: I hope you get splinters everywhere. Yankee takes the pitch * Ending * Yankee Irving: Thanks, Babe. * Stanley and Emily Irving: Yankee! Yankee! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876